


Mai dear

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, necrophilia oh no, no lemon all fluff, somehow this seems like necromancy, why is there so few stories for this pair?!, yay short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last it all comes together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai dear

Without so much as a glance it happened, Mai was out yet again. Naru looked at her sleeping form, and left her to go back to base. Gene however was wrapping his arms around Mai squeezing her. He had just asked her hand in marriage, though she had said yes he knew it would take a while after all he was dead and she was still living. He accepted her logic with grace and decides to wait until she passed away for now he cuddled his beloved chuckling to himself. "Mai I love you."  
Mai looked at him her brown eyes showing her joy. "I love you too Gene." She felt her body tugging at her spirit, but she ignored it for a few moments to linger in his arms.  
Gene looked at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Go back, help Naru I can always pull you back later."  
Mai blushed a dark red as she went back to her waking world.  
He smiled, watching her sit up and run off to help her friends, and he knew she would be happy at last.


End file.
